


War Song

by themundaneweirdo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - World War II, Alternative Universe - a/b/o, Angst, Baby, Beta Child, Billy is confusion, Breastfeeding, Domestic, Gen, Housewife Steve Harrington, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Nursing, Omega Steve Harrington, Post Mpreg, Post-Pregnancy, Post-War, Soldier Billy Hargrove, Steve misses his man, War, Ya’ll making me write and shit, alpha child, kind of, omega child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/themundaneweirdo
Summary: Steve misses his soldier.





	1. War Song

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one day. 
> 
> I hopped on the Harringrove train.

The bed is warm as Steve sits up, and he wishes he didn’t have to leave the cozy confines of his bed. He rarely gets any sleep these days while tending to three children and stressing over the war, but for some reason, his last nights sleep was pure and undisturbed. It worries him. 

He slides on the sweater that Billy scented before he departed for the war over a year ago, sighing at the familiar rich smell of his Alpha fills his nose. Steve pauses for a few moments, wrapping his arms around himself and just breathing in the scent of Billy; musky, smokey, and home. He fears he’ll never see the blonde again, and despite the constant letters he receives from said man saying how well things are going, he fears every letter will be the last. Steve just has to hold on a little longer.

He pulls on some long pants, not scented by Billy, unfortunately, before leaving the master bedroom and making a beeline for the nursery across the hall. 

The four month old is stretching, his little fists raising up to the top of the crib. His blonde curls are golden under the morning light filtering in from the windows, raindrops tapping away at the glass. The baby grins, his blue eyes shine and his toothless mouth spread in a happy squeal. Steve also smiles as he picks Caleb up, holding him close and pressing his lips to the Beta baby’s head.

“You smile just like your daddy,” Steve whispers to no one but Caleb, the words an echo in the nursery. The curly haired baby looks so much like Billy it hurts Steve to look at his son sometimes, makes him want to push himself away from his child. But, he’s not going to abandon Caleb, or his other two children, because he’s raising them alone while their father is off fighting some battle that isn’t his. And what scares him more than Billy never coming home, is Caleb not knowing his father. 

Noah and Sadie, the boy an Alpha and the girl an Omega, have had time with the blonde man, but Caleb, well, Steve didn’t know he was pregnant until Billy was already shipped off. It’s incredible what an Omega’s body will do when it dense their mate is sending off a farewell scent, and Steve’s reacted by going into a small emotional heat. The baby was born nine months later on a stormy April night, Noah and Sadie sitting outside their parent’s bedroom while Steve pushed and pushed until Caleb was in Nurse Joyce Hopper’s hands. The new addition is the third baby to be conceived and born in the house, because Steve fully believes in the Omega body, and he believes his can take natural labor. He’s been right three times. 

He sits down in the small wooden rocking chair in the room and lifts his shirt to expose one side of his chest, one small teat revealed for the baby. Caleb needs little encouragement, he latches on fast, suckling away and drawing sweet milk from Steve’s body while said Omega rests his head back and closes his eyes. 

He listens to the creaking of the house, the floor boards cracking under the feet of Noah and Sadie stomping in their bedroom, probably waiting for Steve to fetch them for their breakfast in the small kitchen. The rain is heavier now, falling in fat drops that bounce and ‘tap-tap-tap’ on the tin roof, streak the windows and pelt the siding. The wind is probably blowing since Steve can hear the homemade wind chimes on the front porch ringing and rattling, playing a song for him. 

Steve focuses on the feeling of Caleb drinking from him, his son close to his body in one of the most intimate ways possible for a parent and child. The baby’s legs and feet are curled under himself, tucked against his mother’s thin body, his small fists against Steve’s chest as he suckles. Steve glances down and sees Caleb’s eyes are closed, his sucking slower than when he first began. It worries Steve how fast the baby wakes up and then falls asleep again, Noah nor Sadie did that. He chalks it up to Caleb taking after Billy despite not ever meeting him. 

Speaking of Billy, Steve has yet to even mention Caleb in their letters. He didn’t even tell him he was pregnant because he didn’t want Billy to worry and stress over a new baby or Steve. The blonde man was a sweetheart with their first two children, but during Steve’s pregnancies, the Alpha was nearly unbearable. He hovered horribly, wouldn’t allow Steve to do house work, and he constantly asked and made sure the Omega was as comfortable as possible. Steve thought it was cute at times, adorable at most, but insufferable as well. 

So, Steve hasn’t told his mate, but with the war times being so tense, he doubts Billy will be mad at him. 

“Ow!,” Steve almost yells when Caleb bites down hard on his nipple, and despite having no teeth, his gums are hard. The Omega sits up and wipes at his nipple, shoulders relaxing web there’s no blood, and shoves his shirt down. The Beta baby gurgles drowsily, blinking slow and curling more into the sweater that smells like the household Alpha. Steve sighs and leans back, holding him with both arms now. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Daddy’s scent is good.” 

He kisses his baby’s head before standing and exiting the room, knocking on Noah and Sadie’s door while making his way down the hall to the kitchen. Steve smiles to himself when he hears the door open and two sets of able feet trail behind him, whispering to themselves and giggling. He hopes today will be a normal day for his small family, just the four of them. Maybe if the rain stops and the ground is dry enough by nightfall, Steve thinks he’ll build a fire and let Noah and Sadie make s’mores while Caleb will try to catch little light bugs in the air. 

“Sadie, get the bowls, please,” Steve says to his daughter, her brown hair whipping around her like lighting, as he lays Caleb on a blanket on the carpeted floor of the living room, surrounding him in pillows so he won’t wander if he wakes although he’s still in eyeshot from the kitchen. The four year old girl climbs the counter and fetches three bowls from the top shelf, setting them on the table once she’s climbed down. 

Noah bumps his hips with Sadie, giggling as he scoops out oatmeal and pours it in the mixing bowl. He adds a little more for Steve’s bowl because he thinks his mother is a little thin. The blonde five year old puts the oatmeal away and seats himself at the table, Sadie following suit and sitting beside her brother, both of their hands crossed on the table top. 

Steve puts the water kettle on the stove, turning it up high so the water will boil. He knows his toddlers have been waiting patiently for their baby brother to eat his meal, and he feels bad because he stayed in bed a little loaner than he usually does. But, his sleep was so good, he tried to hang onto it, and as a result, his two oldest’s belly grumble in hunger.

“Momma, what’s that?”

Steve turns around, frowns at the sight of his daughter pointing out the kitchen window. He looks, too, and hears a motorcycle before seeing someone pull up into their yard from the long driveway. He doesn’t know anyone besides he and Billy’s family knowing how to get to his house since they live so far out in the woods, away from the town they were driven out by the Alpha’s crazy father. Steve hopes Neil didn’t take the war at his chance to hurt Billy’s family, because if so, he’s got another thing coming. His frown deepens as he turns the kettle on low and tells his oldest to to stay put. 

Steve steps out on the porch and closes both doors, wood and screen, behind him. He looks as hard as he can, but the person has their face down, so he yells, “This it private property. I suggest you leave before I get my shotgun!” 

The person steps over and off the bike, flicking their cigarette on the ground. They look at Steve, their sunglasses high on their nose and one hand hanging limply by their side, the other shoved in a pocket of their brown leather jacket. They start toward the porch, and Steve grips the door knob. 

“I told you leave, you don’t have any business out here,” Steve warns as the person get to the bottom of the porch steps, the Omega’s desire to protect his children over powering. 

The person chuckles low before taking off their sunglasses, and– 

“You don’t recognize me, baby? Has it really been that long?” 

Steve feels his heart stop momentarily. “B-Billy?”

The blonde Alpha smiles, his blue eyes shining bright under the morning sun, teeth gleaming brightly. Slowly, Steve steps until he’s at the top of the stairs, looking down at him. There’s a few scars on Billy’s face, one cutting his eyebrow and one on his cheekbone, but other than those new things, he looks the same. The Omega gasps, because it’s him, it’s his Alpha, it’s Billy. 

Steve almost doesn’t want to reach out because what if this isn’t real? What if it’s just a dream, or this is Billy saying goodbye before he disappears? Or–

Steve feels his throat itch as he sobs out, leaping into Billy’s arms.The Alpha holds him as he shudders and cries, although Steve didn’t know he was on the verge of a emotional breakdown until he was in the blondes hold, but damn does it feel good to be back in his embrace. He feels lips on the side of his forehead, and he tucks himself closer to the familiar and yet new body of his mate, his scent and feel. Billy is solid in Steve’s arms, firm and so real it makes Steve want cry even more than he is now. 

“Don’t cry, Steve. I’m home now.”

Steve nods, more tears seeping out and falling onto Billy’s shoulder. He hears the Alpha breathe in his smell, and then feels him tense under the odd scent. He lets Steve hair. “Are you sick or is my nose just messed up? You smell like a nursing Omega.”

Steve pulls away and looks at Billy’s confused expression, a small smile pulling at his own mouth. 

“Actually, I have something to show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AESTHETICS:  
> https://daughters-and-authors-and-lovers.tumblr.com/post/175852266654/the-bed-is-warm-as-steve-sits-up-and-he-wishes-he


	2. Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya’ll out here making me write and all that shit. 
> 
> This came out angstier than original planned. Oops.

Because of his time on the battlefield, Billy tends to second guess things because his mind isn’t exactly as is used to be. He remembers Sadie’s hair being blonde, but it’s dark like Steve’s now, and Noah must’ve grown some inches because he used to be shorter, but those are things Billy can reasonably explain. Of course his kids are going to grow, and he hasn’t seen them in over a year. But, what he doesn’t doubt is that when he left, he had two children, not three. 

So, Billy isn’t too sure about the baby that Steve’s handing to him. 

He takes the baby, despite not being too sure about it, and cradles it close. Noah and Sadie are on either side of Billy on the couch, watching their father closely as he studies the unfamiliar child. Billy runs a finger over the baby’s forehead, it’s brow crinkling and tiny fists ball up before its eyes open. The Alpha’s eyebrows shoot up when his eyes lock with a matching set, only smaller. Billy glances at his Omega sitting on his knees, and sees the tears Steve is holding back. 

“How old is he?,” Billy asks and pets over the blonde curls on the baby’s head. There’s something in him that wants to smell the baby, the scent him, but he’s not about do that until he knows for sure what he already suspects. 

“Four months,” Steve says, voice thick from strain of holding his emotions down. “He was born exactly nine months after you left.” 

Billy feels his mouth turn to a small grin, the hand petting the soft curls now cradling the head and bringing him closer until the baby is laying in his shoulder. He turns his head and scents the four month old, relaxing when he detects his own musky smell mixed in with Steve’s sweet fragrance. He closes his eyes and holds the baby impossibly closer, not caring if he seems weak in front of his kids because tears of his own are leaking out. He feels Sadie and Noah lean their heads on him, their eyes watching the Alpha and baby.

Billy sniffs loudly before opening his eyes again. He can see that Steve is also crying, his arms wrapped around him uselessly, like an act of self comfort. The Alpha can’t imagine what his mate has been through since he departed for war. Steve was suddenly thrown into being a single parent because everyone thought Billy was going to die, and on top of that, he was pregnant and didn’t even realize it until he was alone. The thought that Billy had missed the birth of one of his children makes him sick to stomach, weak in ways he shouldn’t be.

Hesitantly, Billy hands the baby to his oldest child, ignoring Steve’s worries expression, and sends them to their room, reassuring that mommy and daddy were okay, they just needed to talk. Noah didn’t seem to believe that, but he took his baby brother and Sadie trailed behind him as they headed to their bedroom. Steve seems to understand soon enough, and Billy doesn’t make a sound until he hears the soft ‘click’ of the bedroom door.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

The Omega sighs, wiping at his eyes in an effort to clear his vision. It’s obvious he’s dealing with demons, but Billy deserves to know why he wasn’t told in the first place. “I didn’t tell you I was pregnant because I didn’t want you to worry, because if you worried, your mind would’ve been elsewhere and you would’ve been k–“ 

Steve abruptly sobs, covering his mouth. Shit, Billy thinks as he watches his mate crumble before his eyes, helpless and vulnerable. Regretting even asking, Billy gathers the Omega in his arms and pulls him into his arms, situating them so Steve is in his Alpha’s lap. The dark haired man clings to his mate, crying, showing his whole self and not hiding away from Billy’s gentle touches. He didn’t mean to upset the Omega, he just wants to know why he wasn’t told of son, and he means that without any malice. 

“You could’ve died, Billy. A-and I wouldn’t be able to function without you, and I would’ve been alone with the kids, and, and–“

“Shhh,” Billy whispers, his lips pressed to his mates ear. “It’s okay, it’s alright. I’m here, I’m home. You’re stuck with me now.” 

Steve’s laugh is wet and quiet, but Billy considers it a win. He brushes the brown strands from his mates face, his cheeks wet and red from crying and his eyes strained. Billy thinks on the times the Omega has probably cried without him there, and it makes his heart twist and ache. He’s been in the battle field, killing and avoiding being killed, while his little family expanded and he wasn’t there. It’s a tragedy to him. 

“I’m not mad, I’m not. It’s just... I come home and I suddenly have three squirts instead of just two.”

Steve grins shamefully. “I’m sorry. I wanted you to be at the top of your game so you could come home.” 

The Alpha traces the line of Steve’s cheekbone and questions, “What’s his name?”

“Caleb. Caleb Hargrove.” 

 

 

Later, after everyone has ate and showered, Billy finds himself in the familiar room. It's not changed at all; Steve still has that ugly armchair that’s piled with clothes, their shared armoire is missing a drawer as always, even their bed is still squishy and Billy predicts they’ll end up in the middle. The only thing that’s changed is the way Steve’s body moves and functions. 

With the first two pregnancies, Steve dropped the weight like it was nothing. He bounced back within weeks, healthier and fitter than he’d been before. But now, at four months post pregnancy, he still has baby weight around his hips and belly, swaying and shaping him in a softer, more feminine light. His small breasts add to it, he appears girly and filled out in places he usually is thin, and honestly, Billy is living for it. He’s been away for over a year, so if his hands linger too long or his eyes repeatedly go over his Omega’s body, who can blame him?

“What are you thinking about?,” Steve asks, back against Billy’s chest while they spoon in bed. The blondes arm is secure around his Omega’s body, hand under the cotton shirt and fingers gently running between Steve’s breasts, feeling the rise and fall of his chest. 

“Nothing, I’m just glad to be home.”

Steve nods, adjusting his grip on Billy’s arm. “We can go into town tomorrow and get pictures made. Or ask Joyce if she’ll come here to take them if you don’t want to go.”

Billy shrugs, pressing his lips to the Omega’s neck, his lips wet and warm. God, he’s missed the feel of Steve’s body against his own, the warmth of his smooth skin and tickle of his shy actions. Steve sighs, head lulling to the side as much as possible and allowing Billy more room. The blonde man grins and moves his lips until he’s kissing over the mate mark, the scar shaped his teeth. 

“I bet she’d love to see my face.”

“She would, she asks a lot about you.” 

Billy hums, closing his eyes and shuffling down into the mattress. He imagines he’ll dream of Steve and their kids, about little Caleb who came upon Billy like a bullet did in battle; sudden, unexpected. But, he’ll welcome the tenderness of his son before he’ll feel another bullet fly by him. He feels Steve shift in his hold, cuddling the arm that’s still under his shirt and leaning more into his mates touch. 

“Alpha?”

“Yes, Omega?”

Steve moves once more before going still. “I love you.” 

Billy grins. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just might have to make this a 3 or more part like my other story ‘life goes on’. 
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up!
> 
> Give me ideas on what you guys would like to see next! I just might continue!

**Author's Note:**

> AESTHETICS:  
> https://daughters-and-authors-and-lovers.tumblr.com/post/175852266654/the-bed-is-warm-as-steve-sits-up-and-he-wishes-he


End file.
